


Loquacity

by WishingOnWhishaw



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Anal Sex, Established Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, Feelings, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, If You Squint - Freeform, Light Bondage, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Prompt Fic, Prompt Fill, Smut, Some Plot, Teasing, Tumblr Prompt, Well - Freeform, and Burnie secretly loves it, basically Gavin doesn't shut up, its more like feels, yes - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-30
Updated: 2014-05-30
Packaged: 2018-01-27 02:32:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,767
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1711754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WishingOnWhishaw/pseuds/WishingOnWhishaw
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>loquacity<br/><i>ləˈkwasɪti</i><br/>noun<br/>the quality of talking a great deal; talkativeness.</p>
<p>Written for an anon on tumblr who wanted Gavin constantly talking during sex. Burnie mostly finds it annoying, but he's rewarded in the noises that Gavin makes when he's lost for words.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Loquacity

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, I actually got a prompt fill finished! I've been working on these for so long, it's nice to have one done. Also smut?? I haven't written that in a long time. So sorry if it's awful, but yeah. Constructive criticism is welcome! And I also suck with tags, so if there's something I should add, let me know?
> 
> No beta reader, just me, so sorry for any mistakes that are my own silliness. Like I said, this was for an anonymous prompter on tumblr, so I'll paste the prompt in the notes at the end.
> 
> Besides that, I hope you enjoy!

Gavin Free just didn't shut up. He was a constant string of energy, of giggles and irrelevant talk. He was no exception when it came to sex. Burnie was pretty sure the Brit just really enjoyed the sound of his own voice. Either way, Gavin didn't have a filter between his brain and his mouth and it could get pretty annoying. Mostly when they were in bed.

It wasn't that Burnie disliked the noises that Gavin made, because hearing the younger man moan and whimper and just fall apart? They were probably Burnie's favourite sounds ever. No, that wasn't the problem. It was Gavin's constant stream of talk whilst in bed that grated on Burnie's nerves. It had been pretty interesting the first few times they slept with each other, but now that they were together and sex was a much more frequent thing, it had sort of lost its appeal. More often than not Burnie thought that he was in some bad porn movie, with the things that Gavin said. He just couldn't stop talking, about how good everything felt for him, how much he needed it. It was like every thought that came to Gavin's mind immediately came out of his mouth, and on certain occasions Burnie felt like cringing at what his lover was rambling on about.

Still, that didn't mean Burnie ever said anything, that he ever told Gavin to be quiet. Mostly because he knew that doing so would make Gavin go from one extreme to the other, because he knew it was all or nothing when it came to the Brit. There were some things that Burnie would never be willing to give up, and situations like this were one of them. The sounds that Gavin made were frustrating at times, sure, but they were better than nothing. Burnie knew that if he brought the issue up, Gavin would try and overcompensate. He'd make his best efforts to remain practically silent in bed, and that was certainly not something that Burnie wanted. He just wanted his partner to be comfortable when it came to their sex life, so he kept his occasional frustrations to himself.

On the issue of comfort, however, Burnie often wondered if they were on different pages, since the younger man seemed more than eager to put himself into unusual shapes, or for them to have sex in some obscure location. Gavin was constantly talking Burnie into trying new positions and the younger man was just so flexible that really, he couldn't resist. Gavin's latest obsession was with being practically doubled over, and with Gavin's legs up over his shoulders Burnie was able to thrust that little bit deeper, which was both fantastic and infuriating.

"Burnie, y-yes," Gavin moaned, his head turning on the pillow like he didn't know what to do with himself. "Please, yes, like that- oh! You feel so good, Burnie please," he practically sobbed. Burnie simply gave a breathless laugh in reply, continuing to roll his hips in slow, teasing motions whilst a hand stroked up and down his lover's side. Gavin's own hands were scrambling around on the bed, gripping at the sheets occasionally as he clenched and unclenched his fists. Burnie's head rested against his shoulder, humming to himself as he pushed up Gavin's arms. "W-what are you... Burnie!" The lad cried, his back arching upwards.

"Hey," the older of the two chuckled breathlessly, using one hand to grip Gavin's wrist, leaving him completely at Burnie's mercy. Yet Burnie still refused to move any faster, intent on teasing Gavin for as long as possible, to push him right up to the edge but to keep him from completely tumbling over. "Don't worry, Gav, I gotcha."

"Can't move, Jesus," Gavin groaned, closing his eyes tightly. "Can you?"

"I can move fine, don't worry about me," Burnie replied and Gavin swore he could hear the smirk in that mother-fucker's voice. He had just opened his mouth to speak when suddenly Burnie had pulled out almost completely and Gavin couldn't help the sad whine that he let out at the loss. The feeling didn't last long, however, since Burnie was soon thrusting back into him, with enough force to push Gavin's body that little bit further up the bed.

"Bloody hell, B-burnie, yes, do that again, God," he rambled, his fingers stretching out and wrapping around two of bars that made up their headboard. Gavin used the new leverage to try and push himself back down, trying his best to fuck himself back onto Burnie. It proved difficult, given his position though, and when Burnie pulled out again to the same extent, the only words he could find to describe the noise that Gavin made would be 'frustrated sob.' That was a noise that Burnie could get used to. He thrust in again, repeating the motions over and over so that he was fucking into Gavin at a harsh pace, listening closely to the responses he got out of his lover. Gradually, Gavin's speech started slurring, becoming more and more incoherent until eventually the British man was a mess of whines and whimpers beneath Burnie, who took a moment to appreciate the sight before him.

A sheen of sweat covered Gavin's tanned skin, causing it to glisten in the dim light of the room. His hair was even more messed up than it usually was, but in a completely different way. It was a look that screamed sex, and Burnie loved it. The younger man's head was dropped back and his eyes were still closed, but his mouth hung open. It was this that Burnie loved, this state where Gavin was just completely wrecked, and they hadn't even finished. He had reached the point where he wasn't speaking now, wasn't rambling like usual. Instead, Gavin was breathing heavily, letting out shaky moans and broken whines in time with the rhythm of the rising and falling of his chest. "You close?" Burnie finally murmured against Gavin's ear, stilling his movements as he waited for a verbal reply.

"Yes! I'm close, please, I n-need you to... Need you Burnie, please, need you to keep going. Just- ugh. Bloody fuck me, c'mon," he managed to say, albeit breathlessly, as he wriggled and tried to thrust himself backwards again. The words caused Burnie to smirk, proud of himself for making Gavin swear. It wasn't something that happened often, with the British man sometimes even resorting to his made up curse words when they slept with each other. The rare occasions when he actually cussed proved to Burnie that he'd pushed his lover that close, had made him so desperate, that Gavin would curse whilst he begged for more. And of course, Burnie was more than happy to oblige. He resumed his thrusting, nuzzling into Gavin's neck and shifting slightly, his grip on Gavin's wrists tightening in response to his lover's increased writhing.

The new angle had Burnie brushing against Gavin's prostate every now and then, causing him to let out these little squeaks that broke off into moans as his muscles clenched and unclenched. Both of them were panting now, with Burnie getting lost in the feel of Gavin, hot and tight around him, the young man's noises pushing him to move deeper, faster. Gavin was trying to talk again, his head stretched back and his spine curving up off the bed whilst his toes curled down, incoherent jumbles of want-to-be sentences flowing from his mouth. His cock was trapped between his own body and Burnie's and the friction was only helping to fuel the heat inside of him as he drew closer and closer to the edge. Burnie could feel his partner's cock leaking, knew that Gavin was nearly there from that and the way that the Brit was tensing periodically, little foreshocks of pleasure rippling through his body.

"That's it, Gav. There you go, see," he whispered hotly, feeling the way the man in question shuddered beneath him. "It's okay, let go. Let go for me, babe."

And with that, Gavin was coming, his breath catching in his throat and him choking on his squawk as his cock twitched and his muscles tensed up. He's pretty much lost feeling in his hands by now, but his legs pushed down and held Burnie close, clenching around his lover as he came over both of their stomachs. It didn't take Burnie long after that, a few more thrusts before he was groaning out Gavin's name, the word a deep hum that he tried to muffle against his lover's shoulder as he too reached his climax. They lay still for a few minutes before Burnie pulled away, all but collapsing onto the bed beside his lover with a soft smile. He stroked over Gavin's wrists, knowing he'd been a little rough and that there'd probably be bruises tomorrow.

"Sorry about these," he said quietly, pulling Gavin's arms down to kiss at the tender spots. "Got a bit carried away."

"Don't say sorry, you bloody dope," Gavin yawned, rolling over and laying his head onto Burnie's chest. "That was top."

And come to think of it, Gavin was right. Because as Burnie lay there, his arms wrapped around a man that he loved, nuzzling into Gavin's hair as they both drifted off into a post-orgasmic slumber, he had to admit that he wasn't sorry, not at all. He wasn't really sorry for marking Gavin up with bruises, since he knew the Brit didn't care. He certainly wasn't sorry for the fantastic sex that they'd just had. But above all Burnie wasn't sorry for not mentioning how vocal Gavin got when in bed. Because at the end of it, the running commentary and the porn-like outbursts were nothing important, especially not when he got to hear Gavin simultaneously make the most adorable and fucking sexy noises that Burnie had ever heard afterwards. Because in those moments, Burnie felt like Gavin had been stripped bare, right down so that only the core of him remained. And there, Gavin didn't have his crazy 'what-ifs' or his sometimes annoying 'Oh God, yes, mores'. There Gavin only had noises, squeaks and whimpers and groans that only Burnie got to hear. Because Gavin was his, and only Burnie could reduce Gavin to such a mess, only Burnie could take Gavin out of the crazy world that was his own head and watch him fall apart beneath Burnie's touch. And that, those little moments where Burnie was allowed to have something that precious, that was why he didn't bother to tell Gavin that sometimes he spoke too much.

**Author's Note:**

> Original prompt:
> 
> "Gavin always talks and says how good it is when he and Burnie do the do and it always annoys Burnie but he does nothing to stop Gavin because there's moments where Gavin becomes speechless and just let's out little squeaks and Burnie just loves those moments because it's him that does this to Gavin. (Idk Burnvin is just a guilty pleasure of mine and I can just see it happening. Um please?)"


End file.
